qeepiifandomcom-20200215-history
Allen
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— cursedpentacle '''name — Allen Walker age — 16 (unofficial) gender — Male birthday — December 25th (Capricorn); O birthplace — Britain sexuality — Straight marital status — Dating Shirley height — 170cm (5'7") weight — 55kg (121 lbs) hair color — White eye color — Gray languages '— English '''likes '— Shirley, Food, Training, Playing Cards, Mitarashi Dango 'dislikes '— Alcohol, Kanda , his master and his master's debts, Earl, and being called "Bean sprout" ►ABILITIES/SKILLS Allen's exorcist abilities come from his cursed left arm and eye. Crown Clown When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body armor Innocence, forming a white hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, but is now able to manipulate Allen's body like a marrionette, fighting even when he is unable to fight, or helping him avoid attacks that his body alone could not. When Allen's synchronization ratio breaks 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a massive sword with a large cross emblazoned on the blade (this transformation, from normal to crown clown, also changes Allen's hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Below is a listing of Allen's abilities in Crown Clown mode: *'''Cross Grave *'Clown Belt' *'Crown Edge' *'Edge End' *'Sword of Exorcism' The Cursed Pentacle Eye In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. He received it after Mana died. The Earl appeared to Allen, offering to revive Mana for him. When Mana came back as an Akuma, he was angry at Allen and scratched him on the left eye, after which Allen's Innocence activated and exorcised Mana. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint an Akuma's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 300 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the lost souls trapped within Akuma as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Lavi comments that the way Allen sees the world 'is like hell on earth'. However, the cursed eye appears to lust for the destruction of Akuma, often causing pain to Allen in the middle of the night by self-activating, as though "it is a sin to be sleeping instead of destroying Akuma". The eye also seems to activate itself even when no Akuma are nearby as long as dark matter is being used, such as when Allen is caught in the Noah Tyki Mikk's vacuum. ►RELATIONSHIPS The Adored Girlfriend Shirley - They met in the city of Kakistocrati when it was still known as Kingdom Crack. Allen liked Shirley's cheerful and determined personality and they became friends quickly. Gradually he found himself falling for her, growing jealous at Tamaki who was another of her close friends at the time. He finally got the courage to confess his feelings and they were happily returned. They have been dating ever since and now live together. Allen loves Shirley to pieces and is rather protective of her. Fellow Exorcists Rinali Lavi Kanda (I'm gonna finish this later wat wat) Category:Characters Category:Fandom: D.Gray-Man